


Cold Blood

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bonding, Bromance, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comforting, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Friendship, Night, Slightly Out Of Character, Tears, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, loving kisses, protective, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Trevor saves Lamar and turns him into a vampire. Lamar tries to control himself so, he won't hurt Franklin. Trevor is trying to keep that he's a vampire from Michael while trying to fix his relationship with him.What will Lamar and Trevor do? Will Franklin and Michael find out that their friends are vampires?[Trevor and Lamar bromance, Vampire!Lamar x Franklin (Framar), Vampire!Trevor x Michael (Trikey)]





	1. Chapter 1 - Dying?

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

It was dark outside.

 

Lamar was running, pistol in hand.

 

He was running away from some guys that were trying to kill him.

 

He stops and shoots at them.

 

Then, his gun clicked.

 

Lamar's eyes went wide.

 

“Fuck…” he said in a low voice.

 

He started running again but, one of the guys shot at him.

 

Lamar was shot in the chest near his heart.

 

He drops the empty gun and fell to the ground. He was on his back now.

 

Lamar could hear the guys getting closer as he looked at the dark sky.

 

He was bleeding a lot and tears started to come out of his eyes.

 

He wasn't one to cry but, he was thinking about Franklin and how he's not going to see him again.

 

He remember the last thing he said to him. 

 

_“Damnit! Lamar, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days!” Franklin said_

 

_“Man, don't worry about me.” Lamar said_

 

Franklin…

 

The guy aims his gun at Lamar's head.

 

I-I'm sorry…

 

Lamar closes his eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor was sitting on a roof.

 

He was lost in thought until he smells blood.

 

This blood was familiar, it's Lamar's blood.

 

He looks over and sees Lamar on the ground.

 

A guy is about to shoot him.

 

Trevor quickly jumps off the roof and runs over.

 

Trevor takes out his pocket knife and grabs the guy near him.

 

He slits his throat and the guy grabs his neck, he falls to the ground.

 

He leaves the guy to bleed to death.

 

Trevor puts his knife away and looks at the other guy.

 

The other guy drops his gun and looks scared.

 

Trevor slowly starts walking towards him.

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar slowly opens his eyes.

 

Lamar was still bleeding and his breathing was getting heavy.

 

He was slowly dying.

 

He sees Trevor walking towards the other guy.

 

It's been awhile since he saw Trevor.

 

And he didn't know if it was because he was losing blood but, Trevor looks a little different.

 

Trevor was paler and kinda had red eyes.

 

It was too dark to see for sure.

 

Trevor grabs the other guy and breaks his neck. The lifeless body is on the ground now.

 

Lamar could hear Trevor's voice.

 

“Lamar, are you still alive?” Trevor asked

 

“Trev..Trevor?” Lamar said 

 

Trevor nods his head.

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor could hear Lamar's heartbeat, it was barely there.

 

Lamar was losing too much blood.

 

Lamar was going to die if he didn't do this.

 

It was starting to rain.

 

Trevor sighed and picked Lamar up.

 

Trevor went into a warehouse that was near them.

 

He sat down as he could hear the rain outside.

 

He leaned back against the wall as he had Lamar in his arms.

 

Trevor bit his wrist and his blood was dripping down now.

 

He puts his wrist in Lamar's mouth.

 

Lamar's eyes widened as he drank Trevor's blood.

 

Lamar closed his eyes as everything went black. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - What Is He?

_He leaned back against the wall as he had Lamar in his arms._

 

_Trevor bit his wrist and his blood was dripping down now._

 

_He puts his wrist in Lamar's mouth._

 

_Lamar's eyes widened as he drank Trevor's blood._

 

_Lamar closed his eyes as everything went black._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor had closed the doors of the warehouse.

 

Trevor lit a lantern that he found, they had some light in there now.

 

He had put down a blanket and put Lamar down on it.

 

Lamar was asleep and looked okay but, Trevor knew that wouldn't last long.

 

He knew what was coming because he has been through it.

 

Lamar opened his eyes and he started to cry out in pain.

 

He was laying down and holding his chest, it hurt badly.

 

His body was on fire and he had tears in his eyes because it hurt so much.

 

“Franklin…” Lamar said

 

The pain started to get worse as he screamed.

 

Then, it all stopped as he closed his eyes again.

 

Trevor walked over, he can't hear Lamar's heartbeat anymore.

 

He sat next to Lamar and waited for him to wake up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two hours later -_

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor saw that Lamar was sleeping.

 

He walked in and closed the door.

 

Since it's almost daylight, Trevor went and grabbed some things.

 

He grabbed some of Lamar's clothes.

 

And some blood bags from the hospital.

 

Trevor was drinking one of the blood bags when he saw Lamar starting to wake up.

 

Lamar sat up. “Trevor?” he said 

 

“That's me.” Trevor said with sarcasm. 

 

Lamar saw the blood bag and looked away, not wanting to say anything.

 

Trevor looked at Lamar. “There's a bathroom in the back if you want to get that blood off you.” 

 

Lamar nods his head and gets up.

 

He goes to the back and into the bathroom.

 

He closes the door and takes his shirt off.

 

His eyes were wide.

 

His wound was healed.

 

But, the shot and the pain was real.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror.

 

His eyes widened more as he got closer to the mirror.

 

Lamar couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

His skin was lighter than usual and his eyes were red for a second then turned back to their normal color. And he had sharp teeth.

 

What is he? 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - You're A Vampire

_He looked at himself in the mirror._

 

_His eyes widened more as he got closer to the mirror._

 

_Lamar couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 

_His skin was lighter than usual and his eyes were red for a second then turned back to their normal color. And he had sharp teeth._

 

_What is he?_

 

“W-what…?” Lamar said

 

Lamar put his shirt back on and ran out of the bathroom.

 

He ran towards Trevor.

 

“Trevor!” he said

 

“Let me guess, you saw yourself in the mirror. It must be scary to see yourself like that. But, you'll get used to it.” Trevor said

 

“What do you mean…?” Lamar said

 

Trevor looks at him. “Lamar..you're a vampire.” 

 

“That can't be..vampires aren't real.” 

 

“Yes they're are and you're one of them now.” 

 

“But…” Lamar started to say. 

 

Trevor got up and ran over to Lamar. He pinned him against a wall. And looked him in the eyes. 

 

Trevor's eyes were red.

 

“I'm a vampire and you're one too. Did you forget that I gave you my blood?” 

 

Lamar looked down at the ground.

 

He did remember.

 

So, he's a vampire?

 

Trevor walked away from him and sat back down.

 

“We should sleep, sun will be up soon and we have to stay out of the daylight.” Trevor said

 

“Why?” Lamar asked

 

“Because if we don't then, we'll be burned alive.”

 

Lamar nods his head and walks over to a dark corner of the warehouse.

 

He laid on the blanket and closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

 

Trevor went to sleep in a dark place too.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar opened his eyes, it was dark outside now.

 

He was very thirsty for some reason.

 

Trevor was awake, he was sitting with his back leaning against the wall.

 

“You okay?” Trevor asked

 

“I'm thirsty.” Lamar said

 

“You need blood. It was easy for me the first time around but, it's gonna be harder for you. So, come here…”

 

Lamar get closer to Trevor, he was in front of him.

 

Trevor takes out his knife and cuts the side of his neck.

 

He puts down the knife.

 

“Drink.” Trevor said, pointing to his neck.

 

Lamar looked nervous.

 

“You wanna live or not?” Trev said

 

Well, he's not really living because his heart isn't beating anymore.

 

Lamar got closer and bit Trevor on his bloody neck.

 

He started drinking Trevor's blood.

 

He stops and looks at Trevor.

 

“Feel better?” Trevor asked him. 

 

Lamar nods his head.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer xD


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Back and Guys Night Out

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

After Lamar drank some of Trevor's blood, he changed his clothes.

 

Lamar called Franklin while in the bathroom.

 

“Hey homie.” Lamar said to him.

 

“Lamar, where have you been? I've been worried…” Franklin said

 

“Aww, you really care that much for me?” 

 

“Man, I'm being serious.”

 

Lamar sighed at that. “I know, I'II be there in about an hour.”

 

“Fine, ok.” Franklin said

 

“Bye.” Lamar said

 

Lamar hangs up and walks out of there.

 

Trevor was waiting for him outside.

 

Lamar walks out of the warehouse and then, they leave.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-An hour later -_

 

They were at Franklin's house.

 

Trevor left and Lamar walks inside.

 

Franklin quickly hugs Lamar.

 

“Damnit, Lamar! Don't scare me like that again! Man, I'm serious.” Franklin said

 

“I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again.” Lamar said

 

Franklin stops hugging him and smiles.

 

Franklin starts walking over to the kitchen.

 

Lamar quickly runs upstairs.

 

“Want something to eat?” Franklin asked but, then noticed that Lamar was gone. “Guess not…?” he also said. 

 

Lamar didn't even say hi to Chop, which was weird. But, Franklin ignored this.

 

Franklin pets Chop, stroking the fur on his head. 

 

Lamar was in his room, the door was locked.

 

His room was dark but, he didn't care.

 

He had a sad look on his face as he pulls his legs up to his chest.

 

He puts his head in his knees.

 

Lamar cried a little bit.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor had went over to Michael's house.

 

He was standing outside.

 

He saw Michael walk out of the house.

 

“T?” Michael said

 

“Hey Mikey, did you miss me?” Trevor asked, smiling a little bit.

 

“You wish.” Mikey said with sarcasm.

 

Trevor laughed a little bit as Michael smiles.

 

Trevor looks at him. “Wanna go get a beer?” he asked

 

“Sure, let's go.”

 

Trev nods his head.

 

They walked over to Trevor's Bodhi and get in, they leave.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They drive to the closest bar and go inside.

 

They sit down at a table, Trevor sits across from Michael.

 

A girl walks over. “What can I get you two?”

 

“Just two beers.” Michael said 

 

The girl nods her head and walks away.

 

Trevor looked at the girl's ass.

 

Michael just rolled his eyes.

 

The girl came back. She gave them the beers and then, walked away again.

 

They drank and talked for a while.

 

_-A few minutes later -_

 

They had two more beers.

 

Trevor and Michael walked across the bar to get more drinks.

 

A guy bumped into Michael and then, pushed him.

 

“Watch where the fuck you're going!” The guy said

 

Trevor got angry, he gets in front of Michael.

 

He glared at the guy and punched him in the eye.

 

The guy tried to hit him back but, Trevor grabbed the guy's wrist.

 

He was even stronger because he is a vampire.

 

Trevor's eyes turned red.

 

The guy looked scared.

 

Michael was behind him so, he couldn't see Trevor's eyes.

 

Trevor broke the guy's wrist. The guy screamed out in pain.

 

He dropped the guy and left him on the ground.

 

“Next time, I'II fucking kill you.” Trevor said

 

The guy ran off, crying.

 

“Seriously, Trev?” Michael said

 

Trevor's eyes turned back normal and then, he looked at Michael.

 

Trevor just playfully rolled his eyes.

 

They drank a few more drinks and then, they left.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor drove Michael home, he stopped in front of Michael's house.

 

Michael got out of the Bodhi and started walking towards his door.

 

He turned around and looked at Trevor.

 

“Will you be ok driving home?” Michael asked him

 

Trevor smiled at him. “Don't worry about me, Mikey.” 

 

Michael nods his head and goes inside his house. 

 

Trevor drives away. 

 

 _'Michael's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.'_ Trevor thought 

 

Trevor laughed to himself. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - In a Dark Room

_-The Next Day -_

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar had stayed up instead of sleeping.

 

He wanted to see if what Trevor said was true.

 

_“We should sleep, sun will be up soon and we have to stay out of the daylight.” Trevor said_

 

_“Why?” Lamar asked_

 

_“Because if we don't then, we'll be burned alive.”_

 

The window was open and the sun was up.

 

Lamar was in the dark corner of the room.

 

He slowly got closer to the sunlight in the room.

 

He touched the light and it burned him.

 

Lamar quickly went back into the dark of the room.

 

He was holding his burnt hand, he looked down to see that it healed.

 

So, it was true and he can heal quickly too. Good to know. 

 

Lamar sighed and closed his eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-A few hours later -_

 

Lamar woke up and opened his eyes.

 

It was sundown and almost dark outside.

 

He quickly closes his window and also pulled the curtains closed. 

 

It was darker in the room now.

 

Lamar was thirsty but, he ignored it, for now anyway.

 

Lamar heard someone knock on his door. He knew it was Franklin coming to see if he's okay.

 

“Hey Lamar, you awake now?” Franklin asked, from behind the door.

 

Lamar didn't say anything and crawled into his bed.

 

He put the blanket over his head.

 

He didn't want to ignore his best friend and hurt his feelings.

 

Lamar's unbeating, heart hurt.

 

Lamar closed his eyes and hugs his pillow.

 

**Franklin's Point Of View**

 

Franklin didn't heard anything. He didn't hear Lamar's voice.

 

He had a sad look on his face.

 

 _'Maybe he is still asleep?'_ he thought 

 

Franklin walked away from the door and goes downstairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter xD


	6. Chapter 6 - Drinking Blood

_-Three Days Later -_

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

It's dark outside.

 

Lamar has been in a dark room for days.

 

He is laying in his bed, lost in thought.

 

He was being distant from Franklin, he was afraid of hurting him.

 

Lamar was very thirsty, he hasn't had any blood in four days.

 

His eyes were turning red again. And his head hurt.

 

He got up off the bed and walked towards the window.

 

He opened it and jumped out.

 

**Franklin's Point Of View**

 

He was downstairs, sitting on the couch.

 

Chop was laying next to him.

 

Franklin has been worried about Lamar.

 

He has a sad look on his face again.

 

He sighed as he looked at the ground.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar is walking down the street.

 

He was glad that no people were around.

 

He could read minds and since his head hurt, he didn't really want to hear anything right now.

 

Lamar was still walking when he saw a woman in front of him.

 

His eyes turned red and he walks closer to her.

 

He grabs her and turns her around.

 

Her eyes widened in horror looking at him, his red eyes and fangs.

 

He can hear her thoughts, she's scared.

 

Lamar was about to bite her when someone else grabs her.

 

It was Trevor.

 

“Get out of here.” Trevor said to the woman.

 

The woman runs away.

 

Trevor looks at Lamar. “Hey kid, you don't look so good.” he said to him. 

 

Lamar slowly nods his head.

 

Trevor grabs Lamar's arm and pulls him.

 

They went somewhere else. 

 

They walk into an old, abandoned apartment.

 

Trevor lets go of Lamar's arm.

 

“Drink my blood.” Trevor said

 

Lamar nods his head again.

 

Lamar grabs Trevor's arm and bites his wrist.

 

Trevor backs up against a wall.

 

Trevor holds Lamar close to him as he drinks his blood. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Inner Thoughts

_“Drink my blood.” Trevor said_

 

_Lamar nods his head again._

 

_Lamar grabs Trevor's arm and bites his wrist._

 

_Trevor backs up against a wall._

 

_Trevor holds Lamar close to him as he drinks his blood._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar was walking back, he's goes into the house.

 

Franklin was awake and sitting on the couch.

 

Great…

 

Franklin gets up and walks toward him.

 

He had a worried look on his face. “Lamar? Where were you? I was worried…” Franklin said

 

Lamar looks down. “Sorry but, I'm fine. I just went out for awhile.” he said

 

Before Franklin could say anything else, Lamar quickly went in the bathroom, he locked the door.

 

“Lamar, talk to me.” He heard Franklin say. 

 

Lamar looks at the ground.

 

I don't want to hurt him.

 

_But, you will because you're a..._

 

“Shut up…” Lamar said in a low voice.

 

_Vampire…_

 

_Freak…_

 

_Monster…_

 

Lamar looks at the mirror and sees himself. His eyes turned red again. 

 

_Monster!_

 

Lamar punches the mirror and it shatters. His blood drips from on his knuckles and then, down his hand. 

 

“Lamar!” Franklin said from behind the door. 

 

Lamar starts to cry as tears fall from his eyes.

 

Everything hurts and he hated his thoughts.

 

Lamar's hand heals as he ran out the door and upstairs.

 

He goes in his room and closes the door.

 

He gets in his bed and puts the blankets over him.

 

Lamar is crying as he closed his eyes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor is walking, he is lost in thought.

 

I hope Lamar is okay. I've started to care about that kid.

 

I know I have forgiven Michael for that lie but, should I really tell him the truth?

 

My feelings for Michael are strange, I love him and don't want to hurt him.

 

But, does he love me back?

 

Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts by yelling.

 

It was Michael.

 

Trevor didn't notice until now that he was near Michael's house.

 

Michael and Amanda were fighting again.

 

Trevor hides so, they won't see him.

 

Amanda gets in her car and drives off.

 

Trevor rolled his eyes.

 

She's such a bitch.

 

He sees Michael go back into the house.

 

Maybe he should talk to him now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Bonding and Blood

_Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts by yelling._

 

_It was Michael._

 

_Trevor didn't notice until now that he was near Michael's house._

 

_Michael and Amanda were fighting again._

 

_Trevor hides so, they won't see him._

 

_Amanda gets in her car and drives off._

 

_Trevor rolled his eyes._

 

_She's such a bitch._

 

_He sees Michael go back into the house._

 

_Maybe he should talk to him now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Trevor's Point Of View**

 

Trevor goes in the house and closed the door.

 

He went into the living room.

 

He sees Michael drinking a beer.

 

“Michael?” he said

 

“Oh, hey Trevor.” Michael said

 

Trevor smiles a little bit and sits down next to him.

 

“What happened with Amanda?” Trevor asked

 

Michael sighed a bit. “I got in a fight with her because she thinks I'm cheating. But, I saw her yesterday with another man and apparently, I'm the one that's cheating.” 

 

“Fucking bitch.” Trevor said, under his breath.

 

Michael looks at him. “Huh?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

Michael nods his head and then, he notices that his beer bottle is empty. He gets up and goes into the kitchen.

 

Trevor follows him and sits on the counter.

 

Michael throw away the beer bottle and opens the refrigerator. He grabs two cold beers and closed the door.

 

He throws one at Trevor.

 

Trevor catches it and opens the beer.

 

Trevor takes a sip of his beer as he looks at Michael again.

 

Michael opens the refrigerator again and takes out a leftover steak. He closes the door again.

 

And then, Michael puts the steak on the counter by Trevor. He grabs a butcher knife.

 

Michael looks at Trevor. “Want some?” 

 

“Sure.” Trevor said with a smile.

 

Mikey smiles back and starts cutting into the steak.

 

He ends up cutting himself.

 

Michael puts the knife down and grabs his hand.

 

“Shit!” Mikey said

 

Trevor gets up and walks toward Michael.

 

“Mikey, are you okay?” Trevor asked him. 

 

“Don't worry, it's just a small cut, I'm fine.” Michael said 

 

Trevor noticed something, he also smells the blood and sees Michael's blood dripping down onto the ground. Michael is bleeding. 

 

His eyes turned red and he quickly closed them. He looked away from Michael. 

 

“Hey T, you alright?”

 

“I'm okay, I just got something in my eye.” 

 

“Ok then.”

 

Trevor grabs Michael's wrist and starts licking the blood. 

 

Michael's eyes widened as he pulls away.

 

“T-Trevor?”

 

“Sorry.” Trevor said, looking at the ground.

 

“It's alright.”

 

Michael washes his hand, he cleans the blood off. And he wraps his hand in bandages.

 

Trevor walked somewhere else, he sat down on the couch again. 

 

He saw Michael went outside. 

 

 _'Michael is probably going to smoke a cigarette.'_ Trevor thought 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Sweet Kisses and Romantic Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trikey~ ♡

_Trevor walked somewhere else, he sat down on the couch again._

 

_He sees Michael went outside._

 

_'Michael is probably going to smoke a cigarette.' Trevor thought_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor was leaning back, staring at the ceiling, lost in a slight thought. 

 

_Trevor grabs Michael's wrist and starts licking the blood._

 

_Michael's eyes widened as he pulls away._

 

_“T-Trevor?”_

 

'I didn't mean to scare him but, I wanted to know. I'm glad that I did. His blood tasted so good~ Maybe I'II talk to him tonight.’ Trevor thought to himself. 

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Michael walking back in, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Hey Michael, can we talk?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

After saying that, Michael sat down, next to Trevor. “What is it?” he asked 

 

Trevor looked at him. His eyes turned red. 

 

Michael got a little startled. Trevor grabs Michael's wrist, gently. 

 

“Please don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you. That's the last thing I'd do.” Trevor said to him. 

 

“I know.” Michael said back to him. 

 

Trevor started holding Michael's hand. 

 

“I'm a vampire. Now you know. But, that's not the only thing I wanted to say.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

Trevor was slightly staring at him. “I have feelings for you, Michael. I really like you.” 

 

He remembered his creator, the vampire who turned him, saying that too. 'I really like you.’ 

 

Michael smiles at that. “I thought you'd never say anything. I like you too, Trevor.” 

 

Trevor smiled more, getting closer. He pulls Michael over, into his lap. 

 

He kissed Michael on the lips. 

 

Michael hummed in slight want and happiness. 

 

They were kissing each other as Trevor deepened the kiss, putting his tongue in Michael's mouth. 

 

Michael moaned softly. Trevor smirks a little bit. 

 

He pulls away after a minute. Trevor was staring into Michael's blue eyes. Michael was already flustered with a deep shade of red on his face, a blush. 

 

Trevor had another slight smirk at that. He pushed Michael onto the couch, on his back. 

 

He takes his own shirt off then, he was leaning down again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They were both naked now. Their clothes on the ground near them. 

 

Trevor kisses Michael's neck and shoulder, down his collarbone too. Trevor was looking at Mikey's body. 

 

Michael blushes as he stares back into Trev's hazel eyes. 

 

Then, Trevor pushed his lubed-covered dick inside him. 

 

Michael lets out a moan. 

 

Trevor was thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced. 

 

“T..” 

 

“M..” 

 

Their breath was mixing as their bodies were against each other. Trevor liked how warm Mikey felt. Michael feels Trevor's cold body too, liking it. 

 

He pulls Trevor down and kissed him again then, pulls back. Trevor leaned down and bites Michael's neck. 

 

“Ah-!” 

 

Trevor drinks his blood, liking the warmth and the taste. 

 

When Trevor pulled back, he puts his forehead on Michael's forehead. He held him close. 

 

“Mikey~” 

 

“Ahh~ T-Trev~” 

 

Trevor goes harder and deeper. He thrusted into Michael's sweet spot, that prostate, over and over again. 

 

Michael felt so much pleasure. He arched his back, moaning loudly. He wasn't thinking straight to say Trevor's name. 

 

Trevor didn't care. He kept mouthing and whispering 'mikey’ and 'I love you’s’. 

 

They both came after that. Michael slightly panted. Trevor pulled out of him. 

 

He lays next to him, starting to spoon Mikey from behind, his arms wrapped around that warm body of Michael's. 

 

Michael was tired, falling asleep as he closes his eyes. 

 

Trevor smiles again. 

 

“I really do love you.” he said into Michael's ear. 

 

Michael had a smile, in his slight sleep, to that. 

 

Trevor had pulled a blanket halfway over them. He kept holding him, watching Mikey as his lover was sleeping peacefully now. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - His Blood & Feelings For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Framar~ ♡

_ Lamar punches the mirror and it shatters. His blood drips down his hand.  _

 

_ “Lamar!” Franklin said from behind the door.  _

 

_ Lamar starts to cry as tears fall from his eyes. _

 

_ Everything hurts and he hated his thoughts. _

 

_ Lamar's hand heals as he ran out the door and upstairs. _

 

_ He goes in his room and closes the door.  _

 

_ He gets in his bed and puts the blankets over him.  _

 

_ Lamar is crying as he closed his eyes.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin walked into the room, since it wasn't locked this time. He closed the door behind himself. 

 

“Lamar?” 

 

He noticed his friend under the blanket. 

 

“Franklin..s-stay away from me. Just leave me alone.” Lamar said to him. 

 

Franklin got a slight sad look. “I can't until you tell me what's wrong with you. You've been acting strange for days. Ever since you got back, you have been avoiding me. Why?” 

 

“No reason..” 

 

“We both know that's a lie.” 

 

Lamar stayed quiet for awhile. 

 

He finally moved the blanket and sat up. 

 

Franklin sat down, next to him. He saw Lamar, really looked at him. Lamar's skin was lighter than usual. He would've thought that he was sick. Until he looks into his best friend's eyes. 

 

Lamar's eyes were red again now. 

 

“This is what I am. What I'm hiding from you. I'm a vampire, F. And I'm afraid that I'm gonna hurt you…” 

 

“L..” 

 

“..and also, I-I..I like you a lot, more than a friend.” L also said, after he finished, he looked down. 

 

“I like you too.” Franklin said 

 

Lamar looked up at him, slightly surprised at that. 

 

“I have liked you for a long time.” F said 

 

Franklin also notices the tears in his friend's eyes. He gently wipes them away. 

 

Lamar had a slight smile. “I always had feelings for you. For years now, I just couldn't say anything. I didn't think that you felt the same way..” he said 

 

Franklin just smiles. “Well, I do. And I don't mind that you're a vampire. I'm not scared. I've known you for so long. I know that you won't hurt me.” 

 

“But, what if I do..?” 

 

“Then, we'll deal with it, if it happens.” 

 

“Ok..” 

 

“Let's try it now. So that you'll get use to it before you actually lose control of yourself.” 

 

Lamar was looking at him. His eyes slightly widened. “W-what?” 

 

“You heard me. Now bite me.” Frank said back to him. 

 

“..o-ok.” 

 

Franklin lays on the bed, onto his back. Lamar crawled over, getting on top of him. He leans down, near Franklin's neck. He puts his sharp teeth against there. Franklin felt how cold Lamar actually is now. 

 

Lamar bites down, into the skin on his friend's neck. Franklin slightly flinched, a slight pain went through him. 

 

He holds Lamar, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair. 

 

Lamar drank Frank's blood, liking it. The taste was sweet and good. He also liked the warmth from Franklin's body. 

 

He pulls back, licking the rest of the crimson red blood away. 

 

“Frank..” 

 

“Lamar..” 

 

Lamar leaned down again and kisses Frank on the lips. Franklin made a slight hum when he felt Lamar's lips on his own lips. He was enjoying this. 

 

They were kissing, also deepening it now.  

 

Lamar puts his hand in Franklin's shirt, starting to lift it up. Franklin stopped him, pulling away. 

 

“S-Sorry..you okay?” Lamar asked him. 

 

Franklin was a little breathless, slight panting out of his mouth. He gave him a smile. “I'm alright. Relax. I just don't wanna do that yet. Let's just take it nice and slow, ok?” 

 

Lamar smiled again. “Alright then. I would also like that.” 

 

They were both smiling, staring again. Franklin likes Lamar's eyes. Lamar felt the same way about Frank's. 

 

They kissed again, this one being loving and passionate. 

 

After that, they cuddled, their arms wrapped around their bodies. They stayed the rest of the night like that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
